Panic
by The.tail.of.two.brothers
Summary: When Arthur is brought into the E.D how will Dominic react and will Arthur make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Its a new story from me, please enjoy. Also I am new to the Holby City fandom so please don't judge me if its bad. Please review!**

Chapter 1

Arthur was talking a walk to work, alone through Dominic and Zoshia were already at work, he was looking forward to a new challenge today. Life was good, no anxiety, he was back at work and most of all he was in a relationship with Dominic. Yes, life was perfect.  
He was rounding a corner was he saw a car coming straight towards him. Arthur froze, he didn't know what to do but before he knew what was happening there was a sharp pain in his chest then it all went black.

Dominic had a really boring case, he believed it to be 'Sun Stroke' but he had to wait on he results of the urine sample. He was sat in the staff room half way through breakfast. _'I wish something interesting would happen'_ Dominic thought. Little did he know that his world would come plummeting down all to soon.

"Mrs Beauchamp had just finished briefing the staff, Ethan was in RESUS while Cal was in cubicles. Ethan always loved to rub it in his brothers face when he was in RESUS.

"Enjoy your hungover patents, while I get the juice ones," Ethan said smirking as he and his brother made their way to reception.

"I'm staring to think you're a vampire, I'm actually concerned," Cal said with a mocking tone in his voice. Cal actually loved his brother he just wouldn't let on, not to anyone.

"Just then Ethan's first case was rolled through the door and Ethan was off, listening to all the info Iain was relaying. There was something about this man, Arthur, something about his face. Ethan felt like he knew it.

When they were in RESUS and Iain and Dixie were about to leave, Dixie said, "I think I've seen him upstairs I'm going to phone up stairs see if anyone recognises the name."

With the that Dixie left and Ethan started ordering there nurses around, he knew he needed to do this and fast.

Dominic had diagnosed his patent with sun stroke and given some medication, when the phone rang. Since there was no one else around he pick up the phone and gave the proper greeting.

"Hello, it's Dixie, I'm a paramedic we've just brought in an Arthur Digby I was just wondering if that name is familiar at all," as Dixie said Arthur's name Dominic's heart plummeted, Arthur had been in an accident.

"Hello?" Dixie questioned

"Yes sorry, I do know Arthur, very well actually can you tell me what's going on? How is he?" Dominic was almost panicking. Arthur had to be ok.

""You know I can't tell you over the phone but if one of his colleagues or his partner comes down I'll be here and I'll talk you through what's going on," Dixie said, of course Dominic needed to go down there, NOW.

"Ok yes I'll be down ASAP!" Dominic said and hung up really quickly. /div

He looked around, then spotted Sasha and practically flew over to him he needed to go but he knew he had to tell someone.

"I just got a call from the ED Arthur's hurt, I'm going to go down there and I'll give you an update ASAP I just need to go now," Dominic pleaded.

"Yes go but I want an update within he hour," Sasha said and Dominic didn't hesitate he was off. He need Arthur to be ok. No, he needed Arthur full stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: sorry it took so long to get this up I've just been really busy! All feedback welcome**

Dominic made it down to the ED in record breaking time, looking around for, well he wasn't sure. He didn't know what Dixie looked like, he wasn't sure where Arthur was, he didn't know anything. he just stood there clueless until a voice spoke to the side of him.

"Hello, are you looking for Arthur, I'm Dixie," Dixie spoke soft and kindly to the young, startled looking man.

"Yes, I'm Dominic, Arthur's partner and colleague," Dom said, to tell the truth he was terrified

"Well then, let me take you to the relatives room and I'll tell you how Arthur is," Dixie said and gently pushed Dominic in the right direction. Now Dominic was even more scared, he knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Arthur was hit by a car on his way to work," Dixie said when they were both seated in the relatives room.

"What are his injuries?" Dominic asked trying to keep calm.

"Blunt chest trauma, suspected fractured tibia, a concussion, he is currently unconscious and a small but really rather deep cut on his upper arm," Dixie told Dom who proceeded to rub his eyes with the heel of his hand then sob. Sobs that racked his whole body.

'Why did this happen to Arthur, he so kind? What has Arthur done to deserve this? Was it my fault? Why?' So many thoughts rushed around Dominic's mind. The was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even see Dixie leave or notice the nurse until she spoke.

"Hello, Dominic is it," he nodded not trusting his voice, " I'm Robyn, I have some news on Arthur," the red head nurse said. Dominic raised his head and looked at Robyn hopefully.

"We had to do an emergency procedure as Arthur had a blunt cheats trauma, but it was successful and he is now conscious and asking for you," Robyn said smiling and Dominic, since the first time he heard about Arthur being hurt, smiled back.

"Just give me a moment I have to phone up to Keller, give them an update," Dominic said.

Sasha was just discharging his second patent when the phone started ringing, he jumped on it like it was going to fly away in the wind.

"Hello?" Sasha questioned, he hope to God it was Dom. He needed to know how Arthur was. He also needed to let AAU know.

"Hello, I've just talked to a nurse he had a blunt chest trauma and they had to do an emergency procedure, he has a suspected fractured tibia, he was unconscious, now awake and a small deep cut on his upper arm. He was hit by a car on the way to work," Dominic told Sasha hardly stopping to breath. He really wanted to see Arthur.

"Ok I'll tell AAU, you go see Arthur for your own eyes. I would tell by how fast you were talking that haven't actually seen him," Sasha said.

He last thing Sasha heard was a huff of laughter before Dominic hung up. And with that he was off, he didn't want to spend another minute not know how Arthur is. To his surprise the red headed nurse was waiting outside for him.

"He's in RESUS but he should be ok. I think you might get to talk to the Doctor. It's Doctor Hardy, if you want to speak to him I'll get him," Robyn said, her tone was so light, how could she be so happy.

As he walked through the the doors to RESUS he felt his knees go weak. Dom then whispered, "oh Arthur!"


End file.
